One issue for transport systems, including belt or scroll driven conveyors as well as linear driven conveyors, is the provision of power to the moving element/pallet for use as a power source on the moving element/pallet, either while moving or stationary. Having a power source on the moving element/pallet can be used for many different during processing, testing or the like.
Power sources can be provided to a moving element/pallet by using batteries, however these can be bulky and require regular recharging. Power can also be provided by cabling but this requires guidance systems for the cabling during movement and can limit the range of motion.
Some attempts have been made to provide power on moving elements/pallets for transport systems using inductive power. Most conventional inductive power transfer systems use a high frequency alternate current primary conductor for providing an electromagnetic field extending along the primary conductor and a pick-up unit with a secondary conductor for the inductive energy transfer. The primary conductor is typically located parallel to the motion path so that the space between the primary and secondary conductor remains essentially constant. As such, typical existing inductive power transfer systems:                radiate an electromagnetic field along the entire motion path irrespective of the location of any pick-up units;        use a single fixed frequency power supply to energize the primary conductor;        require intelligent pick-up units to provide on/off control and/or variable power output; and        unintended coupling on an unexpected receiver could result in power leakage or damage, for example, to unshielded electronic equipment, or personal injury, for example jewellery heated by energy transfer.Other systems may require also onboard energy storage, such as batteries, to compensate for periods when the moving element is not sufficiently coupled to a power source.        
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing power to moving elements of a transport/conveyor system.